


oh, shoot

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, model and photographer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Kuroo!” Yaku seethes, eyes bulging out and looking between him and Sawamura, expression alternating between scandalized and apologetic. “What the hell are you doing?!”“What? You said to be flirty.”“Yeah! But I meant the camera, not the photographer!”-----For KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend Day 1:Celebrity AU(loosely interpreted) |Hanahaki AU





	oh, shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend everyone!!! WOOT WOOT
> 
> This is for Day 1: **Celebrity AU** (loose interpretation) | ~~Hanahaki AU~~
> 
> I hope you like it! Enjoy!!

“Kuroo,” Yaku puts his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes with seriousness. “Your photographer for today is a well-known photographer, alright? We’re lucky to work with him. _You_ are lucky to work with him. It’s an honor, a chance of a lifetime. So please, I beg of you, don’t mess this up,” he articulates carefully, punctuating his words with a dig of his fingers on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Yaku,” Kuroo also puts his hands on Yaku’s shoulder, a little heavily, enough to make anyone else wince but not him, apparently. “You gotta chill, alright? I promise, I won’t.” He grins and pats Yaku’s shoulders, but it doesn’t ease the frown on his manager’s face. Really, he deserves more faith than this.

Modeling is something that Kuroo didn’t see himself doing as a full-time job. He didn’t believe himself to be that kind of handsome after all. (His grandmother thinks otherwise, but that’s his grandmother, so it doesn’t really count.) But he finds himself in the industry after dipping in it for a desperate part-time during a rough time in college. And while it’s not as glamorous and glitzy as one perceives it to be, he found himself liking it enough to accept more jobs and change the course of his future by signing up with an agency.

Two years into the industry and he’s worked with a lot of different beautiful people and a lot of different photographers. But it’s his first time to work with someone that has what could be considered a celebrity status in the modeling and fashion circuit.

He’s done his research about Sawamura Daichi, as per Yaku’s instruction. He’s glad he followed it because he learned that Sawamura is the same age as Kuroo, younger than him by a month even, and entered around the same time he did. He’s got a Cinderella-eque early life story, about how he supported himself and his family through doing side-jobs and assistants during college, started his own studio from basically nothing with the help of trusted friends and underclassmen, until he’s reached the place where he is right now. He’s far more accomplished than his contemporaries, especially in terms of portfolio.

(It’s also been said that he’s Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi’s-two of the top and most-sought actors in the business today-named him as their favorite photographer. That’s from a celebrity tabloid but he thinks it’s worth its dime.)

The point is, that’s how good he’s touted to be.

And really, Yaku was right when he said it’s an honor to work with him. Not just with him, but working in this campaign as a whole. Out of the many, more beautiful models from their agency, like the Haiba siblings, he was the one handpicked by Nekomata-san to be included in the anniversary line of one of the famous clothing brands in the country, and it will be advertised in electronic billboards and fashion magazines. It’s a miracle to be handed such a project like this and Kuroo would be a fool to mess this up.

So yeah. He promises to be in his best behavior and he will not mess this up.

\-----

Kuroo is messing this up.

He’s half-naked, only clad in high quality jeans, hair pushed back and tamed and he’s sweating. The studio is cold enough and he’d been in front of the bright lights numerous times already, but none of those had affected him for him to sweat like buckets like this. He knows he’s not looking very attractive right now and far-fetched from the model he claims to professionally be.

In his defense, none of those photoshoots had Sawamura Daichi as the photographer.

God, he’d seen what he looks like when he was researching about him and he had believed the articles when they said that he’s plain but kind looking. Because he is. Kind looking, that is, a strange softness to his define jaws. And god, he’s plain, alright.

Plainly gorgeous.

Downright stunning with a great one dimpled smile and a firm handshake. It doesn’t help that he’s down to earth and friendly to the staff.

Basically, Kuroo’s a goner.

He is not shallow to fall just for looks especially when his work allows him to be surrounded by a lot of good-looking people, where beautiful is a word that can generally describe them all and not be wrong. Gorgeous is the one word he reserves for really special individuals that it would be an insult to call them just beautiful.

But by gods if he doesn’t have a problem describing Sawamura like that.

Kuroo can only dazedly follow the instructions, lost in the play of Sawamura’s arm muscles every time it involuntarily flexes when he poises to shoot. Kind of jealous of the camera strap that get to rest on his well-defined chest under the tight Henley that he forgets to project the feeling that the shoot is asking for, which definitely isn’t the dumb smitten model look.

Did Kuroo mention he’s messing this up? No? Well, he’s messing this up. Big time.

Yaku’s going to chew his head off after this and Kuroo will actually let him, just so he doesn’t have to live with the embarrassment.

Sawamura’s looking down on the screen of his camera, a small frown on his face. Kuroo knows it for the look of dissatisfaction. Goodness, of all times to flop his shoot, it has to be this one. Sawamura looks at up him, head tilted a little to the side. He drops his camera down gently and walks toward Kuroo.

Kuroo glances at Yaku, sees how he’s biting down on his thumbnail and swallows the nervous lump that grew in his throat.

“Kuroo-san,” Kuroo straightens his shoulders at being addressed. Thank god he’s taller than Sawamura and he’s the one slightly looking down on him. His pride won’t be able to take the hit if it had been the other way instead. “This isn’t how your hair is usually styled, is it?”

Kuroo blinks, hand coming up to touch his styled hair. “Uhm, yeah. It isn’t.” The unexpected question unbalanced him enough to answer truthfully.

Sawamura nods and hums thoughtfully. “What do you say about changing it back to your more, natural style?”

“What?”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with it, pushed back. And you really look good and register on the camera fine,” Sawamura quickly explains, and if Kuroo isn’t nervous and confused, he would’ve found the gesticulating adorable. “But… there’s something missing?”

Kuroo shakes his head then. “No, I mean, you’re the boss right now, so whatever you say goes, but I just feel like I have to be completely honest you know? My hair, well, naturally, it’s,” Kuroo pauses, looking for a word that won’t completely embarrass him and settles with “…untamable.” He looks at Sawamura pointedly, conveying that he would probably look and do worse if he changes back to his hairstyle.

Sawamura gives him a small smile and Kuroo remembers why he’s doing so badly in the first place. “It can’t be that bad,” he assures.

Kuroo doesn’t have the heart to say that oh yeah, it can. It is. His friends tease him Rooster Head for a good reason. He can’t say that his performance and bad frames have nothing to do with his hair, but just with him being useless in the face of someone handsome. Kuroo’s not that above blaming Sawamura.

“Anything you want,” Kuroo says instead. He meant it casually and professionally, really, but given that his mind is in the gutter at the moment, he thinks it comes out way more than he intended.

Sawamura looks taken aback by the words and coughs lightly, clearing his throat. “Uhhh, yeah.” He gestures to the direction of the hairstylists awkwardly, stepping back and away from Kuroo.

Kuroo purses his lips and nods stiffly then leaves before he can say or do something even more stupid.

When he comes back, hair styled in its usual get up, only a little tamer, Sawamura studies him, nods with approval and asks him if he’s ready to do some test shots. Sawamura points and clicks, letting Kuroo pose as he please and looks at the few frames he’d taken, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Hmm, it’s better,” he says smiling, catching Kuroo off-guard yet again. He doesn’t think he can take the fact that Sawamura had just basically complimented him, saying he looks better with his natural style on. Or maybe, he’s reading too much into this and _the guy is just being kind, so stop thinking so hard Tetsurou and just do your job_.

And do his job he did. He followed Sawamura’s direction and obeyed every instruction, listened well to suggestions and was glad that he can freely suggest some of his own and met with approval, growing more confident and relaxed as the shoot progress. It helps that Sawamura talks to him like a friend, casual and light, unlike some photographers who’re extremely stiff and all business. It’s a great bonus whenever he smiles, something that Kuroo had grown accustomed to, thank god.

He’s putting on the last pair of jeans he’s had to model for the shoot-a tight, skinny one-when Yaku approaches him and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

“You’re doing great, Kuroo,” he starts, but the pause offsets the word. Kuroo waits for him to drop the ‘but’. “But maybe you can try to be a little, you know, playful? Flirtier?”

Kuroo scoffs at Yaku, looking at him funny as he zips the jeans up. “Flirtier?”

“Yeah! You’re good with that, right? I mean, it’s really nice to see you this serious, but also a bit disconcerting? Especially since you actually look like you. Let your personality shine through. I think that’s what Sawamura likes to happen too.” Yaku shrugs.

Kuroo snorts. “Alright, one, despite my appearance, I’m not flirty. And I’m pretty sure that’s not what Sawamura likes to happen.” He’s just really generous with his compliments, like a good professional should be. There’s no way Kuroo is going to read more into that. Anyway, “two, this hair is actually charming and not the disaster you all think it is. And three, you can just say that you like me for me, Yaku-paisen.” He grins, which earns him an eye roll and a hard slap on the arm.

“Whatever. Forget it. You’re insufferable.” Kuroo’s laugh follows after him.

Kuroo returns to the set, a small smile still on his face because of his conversation with Yaku and he startles when the lights go off along with a sound of the shutter. He looks up and finds the camera trained on him.

Sawamura lowers it, looking guilty at getting caught. “Sorry. It’s just…your smile was nice and I just,” Sawamura shakes his head. “Never mind, sorry. Anyway, uh, are you ready?” He rubs the back of his head self-consciously and tries to give Kuroo a confident smile.

Kuroo thinks that if he steps closer, he’ll see the blush on Sawamura’s cheeks.

Adorable. He wants to see Sawamura make that face again. He remembers Yaku’s words and a smirk blooms on his face.

“I’m always ready for you, Sawamura,” he says with a wink, ignoring the inner Kuroo cringing at him at the line he used.

Sawamura stills, eyes wide because Kuroo isn’t even being subtle, then clears his throat and shakes his head again, harder this time. “…Right. Okay.”

Kuroo counts it as a win since he got flustered again. Yaku doesn’t think so.

“Kuroo!” Yaku seethes, eyes bulging out and looking between him and Sawamura, expression alternating between scandalized and apologetic. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“What? You said to be flirty.”

“Yeah! But I meant the camera, not the photographer!”

“But-” Oh. _Oh._ Damn… that’s not what Yaku meant earlier. Damn. Damn, damn, _damn_. “Sawamura, I am-”

His apology gets interrupted when Sawamura snorts softly, covering his big smile and flushed face with his hand. He’s unable to hold it, and to Kuroo’s utter mortification, he laughs. A full bellied, mirthful, music to Kuroo’s ears actually if it isn’t done in his expense. The make-up artists and hairstylists join in and wow, can some of the light stands just fall on him now, or maybe all of them, he’s not picky.

“Oh, god,” Sawamura breathes, chuckling still. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He waves a dismissing hand, while the other wipes a tear on his eyes.

“It’s alright, really. It’s fine. You’re good. I mean,” his smile turns into a bashful one. “I don’t mind.” He glances up at Kuroo shyly. “But,” he continues. “Maybe we can…talk… after the shoot?”

Kuroo blinks and snaps out of his daze of asking how this guy could be real, and seeing Sawamura’s hopeful face boosts his confidence and eagerness to finish the shoot. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

\----------

A few months later, Kuroo sees his photo displayed in one of the electronic billboards. People stop and stare, some girls even squeal, not noticing the real thing is just among them.

“You really look good in that,” Daichi says, stepping up beside him, looking at the big screen with a small smile.

Kuroo hooks an arm around his shoulders. “Nah, my photographer’s just the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This idea came up when I was outlining a model au for TsukkiKage, so this can be considered a spiritual prequel of that fic. Anyway, I think I jinx myself whenever I say this, but I'm really happy with how this turned out (not to mention that i'm tickled by the title hahaha), so I'd really appreciate it if you can tell me what you think! :D


End file.
